The Legend of Zelda: The Six Keys
by AceStrike6
Summary: Alas Pala is a 17-year old boy in Kakariko Village. He and his best friend Finch Quill go hunting everyday in Hyrule field for sport. But one day Finch goes missing while hunting and now must go on a journey to defeat all of the temples of Hyrule.
1. Chapter 1

**The Legend of Zelda: The Six Keys**

**A/n: Hey guys and gals, and yep, I'm starting a new story. I will continue the Olympic Games, but will update that less frequently. And now, without further ado, on with The Legend of Zelda: Six Keys.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the awesomeness that is The Legend of Zelda…**

I woke up and jolted upright in my bed. I had been having nightmares every night for the past month. You see, when I was nine, war had sparked between; Kakariko (My village), Castle town, and Ordon. We hadn't known it at the time, but the war was about 7/8 over. Anyways, Ordon was making a raid on us, (because we had done the same the week before) and I was in the second room of the tower (you know, the one Talon stands on top of), like the children were instructed too. Suddenly, I heard my dad yell. So I jumped down to the first landing. It stung a bit, so the next time I quickly climbed down the ladder and ran over to the broken body of my father. He was dead already. There was an arrow sticking out of his neck, and blood was streaming out. I took the arrow out and bandaged up his neck. "Goodbye" I whispered, and kept the arrow. Another arrow whizzing by my head was my cue to get back into safety.

He taught me everything. He taught me how to shoot a bow, use a sword and shield, hunt and trap. I am Alas Pala. I am now 17. I Have light skin, grey eyes and black hair, with bangs covering half of one eye. I am fit and very fast, sneaky and subtle, but not the strongest person in the world. I have short temper, am smart, but am always thinking of the worst-case scenario. Even though I am good with words, I don't talk much.

I go hunting in Hyrule field for sport with my best (and possibly only) friend Finch Quill. She has light skin, light brown hair, and Ice blue eyes. She is quiet like my, barely ever gets mad, is fast like me , and maybe just a tiny bit less stronger than I am. She lost her dad in the same war, but about a year earlier, and I was there to comfort her. When my dad died, she did the same.

Now we went hunting a couple days a week in Hyrule field. In fact, I think she's knocking on the door now. I opened the door.

"Hey Alas" she said.

"Hey" I mumbled.

"Ready to go hunting?" she asked.

"Ya, just let me grab my bow." We had made our bows out of the same branch of tree and fishing line a couple years ago. Thay had held up surprisingly well. We bought our arrows with the rupees our game dropped when they died. I ran upstairs and grabbed my bow. A nice day of hunting ought to take my mind of my nightmares. We walked out of the gates to the east. When we reached the forest I quickly spotted our first game and ducked behind a tree. I gave Finch our hand signal and she spotted it too. It was a Bokoblin, and it was yet to spot us. So taking the opportunity I spun around from behind the tree and nailed it in the neck. I looked around to make sure nothing else was there. All clear. I dashed out and picked up the blue rupee it dropped. Then dashed back into the cover of the tree.

A couple hours later, we were about to head home. We agreed on one more kill. We spotted a Bokoblin after about 3 minutes of searching. Finch and I were about 15 yards away from each other with the Bokoblin in between. We both concentrated on the eye of the Bokoblin and drew our bows back with an arrow notched. I shot the Bokoblin but when I went to collect the loot, something was wrong. Only one arrow was sticking out of it. Had Finch missed? No, she never missed. Ever. I looked over to where she was standing. Nobody there.

"Finch?" I shouted. No answer.

"Finch!" I shouted louder. Still no answer.

"Finch Quill!" I was yelling now. Maybe she was playing a prank on me and hiding. I walked over to where she was standing. Not there. What. The. Heck? I searched around the area for fifteen minutes. I was scared. I dashed back to Finch's house. I opened the door panting. "Is Finch here?" I asked her mom sitting in the kitchen, preparing dinner.

"No, why?" she asked in reply. I ran out the door without answering and ran to my house. "Is Finch here?" I asked my mom.

"No honey, why?" she asked similar to the way Finch's mom asked.

I would reply this time. "She went missing a couple minutes ago while hunting, and I can't find her anywhere. Vanished into thin air."

"She's got to be somewhere." My mom comforted me. "We'll go find her tomorrow."

"Mom." I said with a serious tine of voice. "She could be anywhere in Hyrule by tomorrow. We have to find her now" I insisted.

"We'll go anywhere in Hyrule you need tomorrow but for now you need to eat and rest". She made me chicken soup and laid me down in bed. I knew I would have a nightmare; maybe me finding her dead, or something similar.

I was half-right. I was sitting in the middle of a circular room. Suddenly a small Triforce symbol flashed above me and enlarged slowly. Then it solidified and fell around me. Then, on the triangles of the Triforce, three blue, red, and green twisters materialized around me, and quickly turned into translucent human figures.

"Greetings" the green one said in a soft voice. "I am Farore".

"I am Din" the red one said in the same way.

"And I am Nayru" the blue one finished.

"And we are the goddesses of the Triforce." They said in unison. I was speechless. Why were the goddesses of the Triforce contacting me of all people? I decided to find out.

"Hello." I said politely. "Why are you here?"

"We are here to inform you that your friend Finch is in fact dead."

**A/n: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Thanks for reading, and please review.**


	2. Ordon Village

**Chapter 2**

**A/n: Hey guys and gals, ya so I've got nothing better to do, so I'm gonna update. I flipped a coin and it landed tails so it's The Legend of Zelda: The Six Keys, I am updating. Oh, and in the last chapter meant Talo, not Talon. And now without further ado, on with chapter 2.**

I blinked. "What?" I asked, too shocked to say anything else.

"Your friend Finch is dead" she repeated.

"No she isn't" I said, trying more to assure myself, rather than tell the goddesses.

"However" said Farore, ignoring me. "There is a way to get her back."

"How?" I shouted as soon as the goddess had finished her sentence.

"You must defeat all of the temples of Hyrule. Go through the temples, and defeat the bosses. You will collect a key from each one. Collect all of the keys, and take them to the courtyard of Hyrule castle."

"Why do you want me to do this?" I asked. "What is the point of it?"

"You see" she said. "a type of evil has spread over Hyrule. It is called midnight. You see, many moons ago, Zant, evil ruler if the Twili, spread a different type of evil across the land called the Twilight. And a hero clad in green came and turned into a divine beast, recovered the tears of our daughter goddesses to destroy this evil. He then defeated all of the temples to destroy Zant, so this never should happen again. But now, Zant was revived and spread a different evil across the land. We call it midnight".

"So what's the difference?" I asked demandingly.

Nayru spoke this time. "The difference is that instead of people turning into sprits, they catch a sickness. It is more of a plague. People of Hyrule can't talk, or feel any emotion. It is almost like a trance."

"So then how come my mom and Finch's mom are fine?"

"Oh, Kakariko will be hit by it soon enough."

"So then I won't be affected by this plague I assume?"

"Correct"

"Where are these temples anyways?"

Din spoke. "One hidden in the forest, one far underground."

Farore spoke this time. "One deep underwater, another forgotten in the dessert"

Now Nayru. "One in the snow-capped mountains, and the final one high in the heavens. "Go deep in Faron woods to find the first temple"

"Good luck" they said in unison and the dream started to blur and faded away.

I woke up panting. It was just a dream. A dream from the goddesses nonetheless. I pondered for maybe half an hour whether or not to trust that this was a message from the goddesses or just a whacked dream. I decided that a dream with the goddesses in it must be a message from them. But that means Finch is dead; but there is also a way to save her. So then I'll take on this challenge. I shall defeat all of the temples! I shall save Finch!

To prepare from this journey I must have food, water, clothes, weapons, maybe a bottle, and a few other sentimental things. I stuffed all of these things into a backpack and slung my bow and quiver of arrows. I left my mom a note just simply saying '_Gone to find Finch' _so she wouldn't worry too much. I left out the south gates which is probably the quicker option. On the long journey to Faron woods I tried to grasp what the goddesses had said without success. So I said one at a time. "First. Finch was dead. That's why I'm on this journey in the first place. Next, I can save her by defeating all six temples. Next, the goddesses want me to do this to rid Hyrule of the evil called midnight. Finally, the temples are in- um, um-" Blank. Dang those goddesses and there weird obsession with speaking in riddle.

Well, the one in the forest is in Faron. Deep underground. Hmm… what would a person be doing deep underground? Mining! Think Alas… who mines in Hyrule? Gorons! So the Gorons must have a way to get far underground to their mining facility. Lets see… Deep in the water… No. Don't overload your brain. From Finch's death to the riddle of the goddesses, it's best just to try to push it out of my mind. Besides, I was getting hungry, and night was falling so I decided to stop for a night.

So I found a small cave to put down a sleeping bag and made a fire. I started cooking some chicken I brought when I left. As I was about to go to sleep, I realised something. Ordonians won't let a Kakarikan like me into Ordon. I've got to hope that they've got a secret entrance into Ordon. With that worrying thought in mind, I drifted off to sleep hoping that I'll get a peaceful sleep for the first time in a long while.

I awoke the next day to find a Grey horse waiting for me outside my cave, along with a full rack of armour, and a sword. There was a note taped to the armour saying "_Courtesy of the goddesses, Armour is a thin layer of mixed diamond and obsidian, so it is still really strong. Same with the sword. And don't worry about Ordon, nobody will even know you're there." _I don't know what they meant by 'nobody will know you're there', but I'm grateful for the sword and armour. So I put the armour on and sheathed the sword and mounted the horse. There was another note on the horse's saddle saying '_my name is Ace'. _And it was only later I noticed that engraved on the blade of the sword was 'Excalibur'. That name sounded familiar, but I couldn't quite place my finger on it. A couple hours of riding later, I spotted Ordon in the distance. So I dug my heels into the horse and after another half-an-hour I arrive at the front gates of Ordon as the sun was almost on the set.

Something was strange, because the front gates were not locked. I dismounted Ace and tied him to a post nearby. Once the horse was secured, I walked into Ordon. It gave me an uneasy feeling. A lot of fog, and all the civilians were sitting on street corners, as if time had stopped with ghastly and sick looks on their pale faces. But I had one mission here, to retrieve the key from the forest temple. So I made my way toward the entrance to Faron Woods. After a little wandering, I found it. I took a couple deep breaths but something stopped me. "I know who you are" came a voice from behind me.

**A/N: I like cliff hangers ****J … And yes, he will enter the temple in the next chapter… And please, read and review! Thanks for reading, and I apologize for the long time without updating, I've been busy with school.**

**-AceStrike6**


End file.
